


Kamchatka

by shyestbanshee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Board Games, Comfort No Hurt, Competition, Crush at First Sight, Denial of Feelings, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, Introspection, Opposites Attract, POV Male Character, Regret, Romance, Slow Burn, Staring, Summer
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyestbanshee/pseuds/shyestbanshee
Summary: [...] “Guarda che non ti mangiamo mica,” ride lei. Ha un bel sorriso.I sorrisi mi colpiscono sempre molto, potrei forse dire che sono la cosa che mi colpisce più delle persone insieme agli occhi. Mi piacciono i bei sorrisi e un bel sorriso riesce a catturarmi sempre.“No, no, lo so,” ribatto io. “Non sono proprio una persona social, ecco.”Approfitto del fatto che mi stia parlando per guardarla bene in viso. Gli occhi sono chiari, di un azzurro tendente al grigio e, come mi succede sempre quando vedo i miei occhi preferiti, sento una piccola stretta allo stomaco. Ma piccola. Proprio minuscola. Insignificante. [...]
Relationships: Jasper Jordan & Nathan Miller, Monty Green & Jasper Jordan, Monty Green & Jasper Jordan & Nathan Miller, Octavia Blake & Monty Green, Octavia Blake & Monty Green & Jasper Jordan, Octavia Blake & Nathan Miller, Octavia Blake/Jasper Jordan
Kudos: 5





	Kamchatka

Non mi piace giocare a Risiko.  
Probabilmente è un’opinione impopolare, ma mi annoio e finisco sempre per giocare a caso. Non sono mai stato un grande appassionato di giochi di guerra.  
Anche se non mi piace giocarci, qualche volta lo faccio. Quando si organizzano i tornei con gli amici è difficile dire di no e starsene in disparte, quindi ogni volta io ci provo, rimetto in discussione il mio rapporto con il Risiko sperando che quella sia la volta buona, ma non lo è mai e finisco sempre per lanciarmi in qualche piano suicida in modo da uscire di scena. La cosa buffa è che, principiante e desideroso di sconfitta come sono, a volte ho delle mani così fortunate che non capisco neanche io da dove mi siano venute.  
Sarà la dura legge del “fortunato al gioco, sfortunato in amore”.  
Oggi è una di quelle serie in cui al Risiko non si può dire di no, non importa quanto poco soldato tu ti senta. Mi sono scelta i blu, perché i rossi erano già presi, e mi è toccata la Kamchatka, che penso sia uno dei territori più inutili, insieme a posti come l’Alberta o la Cita – che poi, cosa diamine è la Cita?  
È appena iniziata l’estate, eppure fa già un caldo insopportabile, menomale che l’amico che ci ospita ha un ventilatore che ci spara aria fresca addosso in modo confortevole. C’è anche gente che non conosco, amici di amici, e forse è anche per questo che ho poca voglia di giocare stasera – non sono una persona che brilla per le sue capacità sociali, gli sconosciuti mi mettono ansia da prestazione. Però mi sforzo, perché ultimamente ci sto provando a essere più aperto e a rendere la mia esistenza un po’ meno una catena di disastri.  
No, non sta funzionando se ve lo stavate chiedendo.  
“Ehi, ci sei?”  
Alzo lo sguardo e mi accorgo che tutti mi stanno fissando. Probabilmente mi hanno chiesto qualcosa ma io, come sempre quando mi perdo nei miei pensieri, neanche li ho sentiti parlare.  
“Sì, scusa. Ehm, mi hai chiesto qualcosa?”  
Il mio amico Miller mi guarda alzando un sopracciglio, poi scuote la testa e sbuffa, ma vedo che sta trattenendo un mezzo sorriso. Ormai lo sa come sono.  
“Devi tirare. Chi fa il numero più alto inizia per primo.”  
Abbasso lo sguardo e noto che mi sta porgendo un dado, appoggiato sul palmo della sua mano.   
“Giusto.”  
Afferro il dado e abbozzo un sorriso, evitando gli sguardi dei ragazzi che non conosco. Chiudo la mano a pugno, la scuoto un po’ e poi lancio: cinque. Miller sbuffa, borbottando un “ _sempre il solito culo_ ” e in quel momento mi rendo conto che sono io ad aver fatto il punteggio più alto e quindi a dover cominciare.  
Il mio obiettivo è sconfiggere la squadra gialla e noto, guardando di sbieco, che i gialli sono di una ragazza che non conosco seduta vicino a me. Non mi soffermo troppo su di lei, un po’ per l’imbarazzo, un po’ per non lasciar trapelare subito il mio gioco, e sposto subito gli occhi sul tabellone: come sempre non ho la più pallida idea di cosa fare e decido di attaccare un territorio vicino ad uno dei miei, facendo borbottare un altro dei miei amici, che mi minaccia di farmela pagare. Ma il karma arriva poco dopo, perché perdo due carri armati e decido di fermarmi.  
Termino il mio turno e il giro continua. Non seguo molto il gioco, soffermandomi sui dettagli della stanza in cui ci troviamo o sulle persone intorno a me. Dall’altro capo del tavolo vedo Monty – il mio migliore amico – riflettere sul da farsi, le sopracciglia aggrottate e lo sguardo fisso sul tabellone. Al contrario del sottoscritto, lui ama giocare a Risiko, e una volta che inizia a giocare non lo distrae più nulla. Accanto a noi invece, sul divano, ci sono un paio di ragazze che non conosco che parlano e ridacchiano tra di loro. Ogni tanto Miller si alza per andare a parlare con loro, quando non tocca a lui, e intanto il gioco continua. Io continuo a fare mosse al caso, Monty continua a prendere la cosa fin troppo sul serio e le persone a me sconosciute continuano a giocare senza rendersi conto che ogni tanto li guardo di sottecchi.  
Non fraintendetemi, voglio solo capire che faccia abbiano senza fare una delle mie solite figure, che, soprattutto con gli sconosciuti, sono all’ordine del giorno.  
“Ma tu sei sempre così timido?”  
Come sempre ero talmente persa nel mio mondo – nel quale dovrei smettere di rinchiudermi così tanto, visto che non porta mai a nulla di buono – che la voce mi è arrivata ovattata alle orecchie, come il suono della sveglia la mattina (solo all’inizio).  
Quando finalmente riesco a tornare nel mondo reale, mi rendo conto che è stata la ragazza con le pedine gialle a parlarmi. Octavia, mi sembra. Non ho una gran memoria, ma di solito con nomi e compleanni ci so abbastanza fare.  
“Ehm, in verità non proprio,” rispondo, leggermente in imbarazzo.  
La loquacità è una delle mie tante cose contraddittorie. Quando mi trovo con persone che non conosco sono capace di non spiccicare mezza parola, ma quando, al contrario, sono con persone che conosco bene, a volte si arriva anche al punto in cui mi si chiede di star zitto, tanto posso diventare insopportabile.  
“Guarda che non ti mangiamo mica,” ride lei. Ha un bel sorriso.  
I sorrisi mi colpiscono sempre molto, potrei forse dire che sono la cosa che mi colpisce più delle persone insieme agli occhi. Mi piacciono i bei sorrisi e un bel sorriso riesce a catturarmi sempre.  
“No, no, lo so,” ribatto io. “Non sono proprio una persona social, ecco.”  
Approfitto del fatto che mi stia parlando per guardarla bene in viso. Gli occhi sono chiari, di un azzurro tendente al grigio e, come mi succede sempre quando vedo i miei occhi preferiti, sento una piccola stretta allo stomaco. Ma piccola. Proprio minuscola. Insignificante.  
“Ero stato avvertita,” mi risponde.  
“Ah, quindi è questo che dicono di me in giro. Molto bene.”  
Mi guardo intorno, sperando che i miei amici mi abbiano sentita e che, dai loro sguardi, io possa scoprire il colpevole, ma sono tutti troppo presi dal gioco e neanche hanno notato che noi due stiamo parlando.  
“Dài, non te la prendere,” interviene subito lei, forse per timore di aver messo qualcuno nei guai. “Non mi hanno detto nulla di male, solo che sei una ragazzo timido.”  
Io sospiro.  
“Non posso dargli torto.”  
“Però ora mi stai parlando,” mi fa notare. “Non è già un passo avanti?”  
Sorrido e incontro il suo sguardo in maniera diretta per la prima volta.  
“Decisamente.”  
Mentre il gioco prosegue, noi continuiamo a parlare. È una ragazza simpatica e sembra piuttosto sveglia, anche se devo ammettere che non sto dando il meglio di me per sembrare interessante ai suoi occhi. Sarà che non voglio sentire di nuovo quell’infima stretta allo stomaco, quindi meglio non avvicinarsi troppo.  
Ho questa filosofia di vita da un po’ ormai: quando c’è qualcosa che può potenzialmente o concretamente farmi male, scappo. Mi allontano, mi chiudo, sparisco, vorrei partire per una vacanza lunghissima durante la quale lasciare a casa i problemi e dimenticarmi di quella cosa che mi fa soffrire o solo allontanarmene prima che lo faccia. C’è chi chiodo scaccia chiodo lo fa con la gente, mentre io lo faccio così: fingo che il chiodo non esista, me lo dimentico, lo perdo da qualche parte sotto al frigorifero ed elimino il problema.  
No, non fatelo anche voi, è una pessima abitudine.  
“Invado la Kamchatka!” di nuovo una voce che mi arriva alle orecchie come in sogno. È Octavia, che mi guarda con un misto di scuse e provocazione, come se volesse sfidarmi perché io dia il meglio di me.  
“Ma scusa, proprio la Kamchatka vuoi?” le dico, anche se non m’interessa granché di perdere. “Con tutti gli Stati belli che ci sono! Invadi l’Argentina no? Oppure gli Stati Uniti. La Kamchatcka è insulsa dai.”  
“Beh,” ribatte con un sorrisetto, “se proprio non ti piace questa Kamchatka, ti sto facendo un favore no?”  
Vorrei ribattere, ma non so come farlo: ha centrato il punto. Mordendomi il labbro inferiore, afferro i dadi blu e li stringo bene nel pugno della mano. Facciamo alcuni tiri, finché non perdo e sono costretta a ritirare tutti i miei carri armati.  
Ha conquistato la Kamchatka e ci sta mettendo le sue pedine gialle, mentre mi guarda con aria soddisfatta. E quando i suoi occhi incontrano di nuovo i miei, sicuramente per colpa del fatto che sono chiari, di un azzurro tendente al grigio, sento ancora una volta quella fitta allo stomaco. E la ricaccio indietro, dico al mio stomaco che se ha fame deve portare pazienza, tra poco andremo a casa e potremo mangiare qualcosa, spero che sparisca abbastanza velocemente così vorrebbe dire che mi sono sbagliato, non l’ho sentita davvero.  
Forse non avrei dovuto lasciarle invadere la Kamchatka. 


End file.
